Beryl's Demise
by SailorMoonSilver
Summary: Ever wonder how Queen Beryl came to be? Just what pushed her over the edge? Nakiko was just a lonely famers daughter who was in love with a Prince. Chapter 2 of 3 is up for review.
1. The HeartBreak

Beryl's Demise  
Story by SailorMoonSilver  
September 17 2001  
  
AN: Here is a story about a little peasant girl who was in love with a prince, who couldn't love no other but his   
princess. I've taken the few pictures that Naoko Takeuchi has drawn with in the manga and have tried to make a whole  
story out of it. I hope it will please everyone.  
  
  
A long and hot night kept Nakiko awake, dreaming consciously about a life, a life about a prince and she was his   
princess, destined to be together to rule the earth if not the universe.  
  
The young girl turned over in her bed and looked out into the starry nights sky.  
  
"oh Nakiko stop it, you know that could never happen, he is a prince and you are a lonely peasant girl" a tear rolled  
down her check as she buried your face into her pillow.  
  
The morning dew glittered amongst the fields that stretched across the farm. Nakiko's Father and Mother attended the  
markets while she stayed home and fed the love stock. One morning she hear a horse galloping up her dirt pathway towards  
the little cottage, she walked over from he farm house to wait for the rider, as he got closer she noticed it was one   
of the Princes Generals. She fixed her hair and tried to get the grit off of her face that her hard work had manage  
to dirty.  
  
"General what do I owe this pleasure?" she knelt down before the gentleman, Nakiko was a very pretty girl, her long  
black hair with just a slight curl blew in the breeze.  
  
"I've come with an Invitation, to attend the princes birthday ball." the young man brought down a letter for Nakiko  
to grasp in her trembling hand, she nodded thankfully to him.  
  
"Its an honor General, I'm sure my family will be able to attend" she smiled trying to hold back her excitement.  
  
"I'm sure they will, your father is one of the best farm handlers and craftsman in this kingdom" Kunzite looked at   
Nakiko's dirty face, her hands covered with soot, he had a soft spot for her, watching Nakiko grow up into a beautiful  
woman, staying by her parents side instead of becoming one of the most sot after Courtiea, she had spirit, she would   
make a man very happy one day, maybe even him.  
  
"Right!...well I'm off good day Nakiko-san, hope you can make it to the Ball" Kuzite spurred his horse and rode off   
back down the dirt path. Nakiko raised up her hand still stunned at this wondrous news.  
  
"Good bye Kunzite-sama....thank you" she shouted out.  
  
Looking down at the white envelope sealed with the Golden Kingdom emblem, she giggled wildly and ran into the cottage.   
sitting down on one of her fathers hand crafted chairs, she took out a paring knife and opened up the letter, daring not  
to break the beautiful seal, she laid out the paper and read the inscription aloud.  
  
"Hear Ye Hear Ye! The Golden Kingdom invites all loyal subjects to attend a Grand Ball in celebration of Prince Endymion's  
21st. birthday......  
  
Nakiko held the letter to her breast and took in a deep sigh.  
  
"maybe he will notice me" she whispered to herself, she turned and caught a glimpse of her refection in a pot on the   
stove, a tear swelled up in her eye, words formed in her head loud and clear.  
  
"Never! Never! will he ever love a peasant girl" she closed her eyes and the tear took gravity and feel upon the letter.  
  
Nakiko could hear her parents carriage come up the way, she hurried up and started to put lunch together, placing the invitation in her apron pocket.  
  
"how was your morning my darling daughter?" Nakiko's father was a strong man and burly built, he had a slight know it all smile on his face.  
  
"what is it father?" she asked.  
  
"there is an event going on at the palace today" Nakiko's mother replied eagerly, and was delighted at her daughters expression.  
  
"what kind of an event?" Nakiko felt the invitation inside her pocket as she sat back down at the table. Her mother took her hand into hers.  
  
"An Archery contest is going on between the Generals and the Prince himself, this afternoon" Nakiko looked down towards the ground, her mother saw her disappointment.  
  
"its an open event my dear" she whispered.  
  
Nakiko looked joyous at her mother, and stood up from her chair.  
  
"go on darling, its hanging in my closet" Nakiko bent down and kissed her mother on her check, and ran over to hug her father.   
  
Hanging in her mothers closet was Nakiko's Sunday Dress, only good for special occasions, it was a glorious piece of work, her mother slaved over it for months. She felt down the front of it holding it out in its well kept space.  
  
"What a wonderful Day" she smiled and got ready.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nakiko stepped out from her fathers carriage not to far from the Gardens where the Archery contest was taking place. She could see the amount of people already there, she moved closer to see if she could get a glimpse of her prince.  
  
"Nakiko-san! Nakiko-san!" called a voice over the crowd. The young girl had shoulder length hair the colour of chestnut brown, that was tied up in a beautiful red bow, she was Nakiko's only friend, mainly because she was the town merchants daughter and Nakiko shopped there all the time, she would get the gossip that was going on from time to time and informed Nakiko about new things with the prince.  
  
"Miaka!" she replied and rushed to her friends side, waving good-bye to her father. The two girls clasped hands and giggled with delight.  
  
"oh Nakiko they are all here, Kunzite-sama, Jedite, Nefurite, Zoicite and   
Endymion." Miaka had a thing for Nefurite, his long brown hair and strong physique always made the girls faint.  
  
"what brought this on all of a sudden?" Nakiko asked. Miaka grabbed hold of Nakiko's hand and pulled her by the main entrance hedge,  
she looked around to see if anyone was listening in.  
  
"personally i think its just to show off, others think its a challenge for someoneÕs hand in marriage"  
  
"a hand in marriage? who's!" Nakiko exclaimed. Miaka placed her hand over Nakiko's mouth.  
  
"shhhhh, I didn't say that was it, just people have been talking" Miaka smiled at her uninformed friend.  
  
"I know that Kunzite-sama has a thing for you" Nakiko looked shocked at Miaka.  
  
"what! I don't believe you, he's a general and much older than I" Nakiko started to blush at this new information.  
  
"besides I only have eye for the prince you know that" she straightened herself up and started towards the Gardens entrance. Miaka followed behind her.  
  
"oh Nakiko don't set yourself up for a fall, you should pursue Kunzite-sama the prince is way out of your league"  
  
"out of my league? what is that supposed to mean, the queen you know was also commoner, just like us, who says that the prince can't marry one too."  
  
annoyed by her friends remarks, Nakiko walk to the other side of the arena where the targets where set leaving Miaka behind, all alone she thought of what her friend had said.  
  
"maybe she's right" she said to herself, just then Endymion looked over her way and smiled, oh how handsome he was in his General's outfit, she could feel her face start to glow with excitement, Kunzite-sama walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"you now how I feel about her Master" Kunzite said sharply.  
  
"I don't care, I love her, and she loves me" Endymion turned toward his head General.  
  
"if she is to be my Queen then so be it, I would like some support from someone, you know how people would react to this." Endymion smiled a little smirk.  
  
"if i didn't know any better I would think you would want her for yourself" the prince walk over to the starting positions.  
Kunzite looked back over Nakiko caught his eye, he notice how beautiful she looked and smiled her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakiko bowed at the glance of Kunzite in recognition her heart started to race.  
  
Nakiko's thoughts rumbled in her head.  
"was it true what Miaka said, Kunzite in love with me, and he and the prince are fighting over my hand in marriage"  
  
Elios stepped up and started the games in a bellowing voice.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special even in store for you. The prince and his Generals will compete for the hand of their Maiden of choice, for the up coming Celebration Ball of Prince Endymion's Birthday. First place will get first pick at any lovely Maiden at this event." All the youngs ladies squealed with excitement of being with one of the 4 generals or even the prince himself.  
  
Elios looked over to the participants and motioned Zoicite to step up First. The others moved over to the side. A hush fell over the Gardens as Zoicite took aim at the target. An applause erupted as he hit the outside ring from the target. It was Jedites turn next, he took a deep breath and aimed for the center, Nakiko could still feel her face all flushed.   
  
"Me, Nakiko-Beryl in the arms of the Prince on his special day, what more could a girl ask for.." Nakiko smiled to herself and said out loud.  
  
"becoming Queen!"   
  
Another set of applause broke out, Jedite's arrow just grazed passed Zoicites, Nefurite was up next, she could see Miaka moving closer from the crowd, she turned and saw Nakiko, she waved in her direction. Nakiko smiled and nodded to her friend, catching Kunzites glance in the proses, this time he was looking kind of disappointed but not exactly at her, kind of behind her. Nakiko took a small peek but didn't see anything or anyone just a large oak tree, there where hundreds of them within the garden along side the fields of Red Roses, as she turned back he was smiling at her, kind of embarrassed that she caught him, he looked away and started to clap at Nefurite's attempt to over throw Jedite.  
P  
Miaka looked back at Nakiko and shrugged her shoulders, in an "oh well" l kind of thing. she laughed at her friends disappointment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kunzite step in front of Endymion.  
  
"if you take her your submitting yourself to controversy, they will never accept her" he scowled at his master. Endymion laughed at his growing concern.  
  
"if you recall my family has gone through that already, and they have accepted my mother as Queen" he replied.  
  
"this is different, my Lord, when I win I will pick her, no one will think the wiser." Kunzite placed his hand upon the Prince's shoulder.  
  
Endymion laughed.  
"Never" he whispered, and pushed Kunzite towards the starting position playfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kunzite took to the start and raise up his bow, it flowed so gracefully out of his grasp and hit the inner target, a tremendous applause and cheers broke out, he let out a sigh and bowed to the crowd. The applause grew loudder as the prince took his mark. He bowed to the crowd and looked once more over to Nakiko, her heart began to race, what would she do if he came over here, she thought.  
  
The Prince took aim a dead silence fell upon the crowd, he released the arrow and a smile fell upon his face as Kunzite looked bitterly disappointed, the onlookers went ecstatic at Prince Endymions hit, the arrow was completely in the center of the target out beating Kunzite-sama by just an inch. The maidens gathered around in a circle hopping to be the first one pick or to be picked at all.  
  
The prince stood up upon a flower box to over look the people.  
  
"I thank you all for coming out to see who is the best Archer, and to all the pretty maidens as well, I would like for you all to help me out and welcome my escort to my Birthday Celebration." The crowd applauded at the princes's little speech, he stepped down and started across the garden, walking towards Nakiko, a murmur started out from the crowd. Closer the prince came and loudder Nakiko's heart raced, she could see some disappointing faces including her friend Miaka's, she couldn't believe that the people wouldn't accept a commoner, as Endymion walked up Nakiko bowed down to the ground.  
  
"Your Highness" she said softly, she could see the princes boots walk right by and stopped behind her. She could hear a faint peaceful voice.  
  
"oh Endymion" the sound rang within her head. the crowd started to talk amongst each other, Nakiko's heart fell as she stood back up, and turned around.  
  
What she saw would pierce her heart and scar her for life. The Princess of the Moon took hold of Endymion's hand.   
  
  
AN: Well thats it for chapter 1 I hope you have enjoyed it, I'm currently working on Chapter 2 The Possession, please visit again...SailorMoonSilver  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Possession

Beryl's Demise Part 2 the Possesion  
written by SailorMoonSilver  
September 27 2001  
  
  
Nakiko looked at the radiant Princess, Serenity was heir to the Throne of   
the Silver Millennium, it was looked down on, if not forbidden to have   
relations with anyone from the Moon, they were considered Immortal. Nakiko   
realized how stupid she was, thinking the Prince was looking at her when all   
along the princess was hiding behind the tree.  
  
  
Nakiko's heart broke, she could feel her stomach turn at the sight of   
Endymion...her Endymion touching the soft pale skin of that whore, she   
couldn't breath and knew she had to leave, Kunzite now walking across the   
garden towards the Prince, Nakiko started to think that everyone was   
laughing at her, she started to move back and turned around abruptly   
straight into Kunzite. He looked into Nakiko's eyes and saw her pain, he   
grab hold of her hand and knelt down in front of her, Nakiko still in a daze   
of thoughts running uncontrollably in her head.  
  
"It would be an honor Beryl-sama if I could escort you to the Celebration   
Ball" he tried to get her attention back by squeezing her hand. Nakiko looked   
down to the sincerer General, she smiled at his kindness and nodded. The   
Prince took hold of the Princess's arm and brought her to the center of the   
garden, her long silver hair fell down passed ground length and her flowing   
white dress swirled at the oncoming winds, Thunder started to roll in and   
lighting was striking the trees off into the distance.  
  
Everyone was starting to yell and scream at the pouring of the rains that   
have taken affect on the towns event. Nakiko looked into Kunzite eyes she   
started to cry and shaking her head.  
  
"I....I..I can't stay, I have to go, father might be looking for me" she   
said barely above a whisper. she broke free of Kunzites grasp and started to   
run from the Gardens.  
  
Kuzite started to follow.  
"Nakiko!.." he shouted above the thunder, now totally drenched from the down   
pour of the rain he stopped and looked over to the Prince who was in shelter   
at the Rose Pavilion along with the other guest. Kunzite glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong Endymion?" the princess whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nothing..Nothing at all" he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakiko made it as far as the end of the field that runs towards the little   
cottage, she collapse exhausted from the run and the voices that couldn't stop   
laughing, she started to pound her fists on the ground.  
  
"Oh dear God take me now!!!!!" she screamed as she rolled on her back   
letting the rain cool her flushed face.  
  
"I don't care if I live anymore!" she sobbed.. her tears mixing in with   
the rain.  
  
I CAN TAKE AWAY YOUR PAIN  
  
a voice said from the heavens above, Nakiko stopped breathing for a second,   
not knowing if she really heard the voice. She looked up into the sky that   
had turned pitch black the storms wind started to gust about. A single star   
fell from the sky, then another and another, hundreds of stars started to   
fall, it was a meteor shower.  
  
I CAN TAKE AWAY YOUR PAIN  
  
"who..who's there?" Nakiko breathed out a weak yell.  
  
I AM YOUR SAVIOUR, YOUR TRUE QUEEN.  
  
"my..my true Queen?" the rain stopped, the thunder stopped, the wind stopped   
and Nakiko disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kunzite now on his horse trying to find the way that Nakiko went, he could   
hardly see with the down pour of the rain, his only hope was from the   
lighting that lit his way. Full force his stead went through the fields   
towards the little cottage.  
  
"Nakiko!....Nakiko!" Kunzite's voice carried as loud as the thunder that   
followed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A darkness surrounded Nakiko, completely dry she stood up, stars still   
falling around her, it was like she was in another world. She can feel the   
burn in her heart, jealous rage that surged through her body.  
  
I CAN USE YOU CHILD IF YOUR WILLING .  
  
the voice now not as harsh as before, but soothing to Nakiko's ears.  
  
IF YOU FOLLOW ME YOU WILL HAVE YOUR DREAM.  
  
"what do you know of my dream?" Nakiko replied talking to nothing but yet to   
something.  
  
YOUR DREAM MY CHILD IS TO BECOME QUEEN & RULE THE UNIVERSE.  
  
Nakiko's eye got brighter, she started to smile calmly..  
  
"yes" she whispered  
  
"Queen....Queen Beryl..." Nakiko started to laugh in a sinister tone.  
  
IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BECOME QUEEN MY DEAR YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME  
  
Nakiko stopped laughing.  
  
"What is it? I'll do anything you wish my Queen.......Queen Metallia" Nakiko   
took to one knee and bowed before her new ruler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kunzite got off of his horse as he saw a patch of field flattened out, as if   
someone had been lying on it.  
  
"she must be here, there are not other tracks.." she said to himself.  
  
"Nakiko!...Nakiko!" Kunzite circled around and saw a figure flash in the   
lightning..  
  
"Nakiko?" kunzite ran forward and another flash surrounded the figure.  
  
"Nakiko!" he ran up to her she was wet to the bone a look of distance filled   
her eyes. he took hold of her shoulder. Nakiko focused on his eyes, and   
smiled playfully, she moved in close to Kunzite.  
  
"I have something for you" she whispered in his ear, he closed his eyes from   
the sweet voice penetrating his heart. She stood back and held her hands to   
his face, she kissed him passionately and brought him to the ground with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakiko stood in the little cottage her mother drying her off and taking away   
her wet clothes.  
  
"your father is making you a hot bath, we need to get your fever down"   
Nakiko placed her hand on her mothers head.  
  
"I'm fine mama, there is no need" she replied calmly, as she walked over   
towards her bedroom.  
  
"dear god child what has possessed you to run out in this storm? come back   
here and take your bath!" her mother started to walk to her daughter, Nakiko   
turned around with a look that her mother had never seen before, a look of a   
stranger, it made her stop cold in her tracks.  
  
"wake me early I must go to the market tomorrow, I will help you and papa   
sell the crops and furniture" and with that Nakiko shut her door for the   
night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week had passed and it was the day of the Celebration Ball, rumor had it   
that the towns people have been growing quite restless about the joining of   
the Moon and the Earth, and very disappointed about the relationship   
Prince Endymion was having with Princess Serenity, even the most loyalty   
subjects had thoughts, little they had known they were not thoughts of their   
own.  
  
"oh Beryl-san your daughter has grown to be such and exquisite woman, I   
have not been able to see her for months since my travels." an older   
gentleman replied looking at Nakiko who was helping him with a sale of her   
fathers chairs.  
  
"Aye she has Morito-san, I'm quite proud of her, and she has been selling   
quite a bit of furniture for me, I can't keep anything in stock anymore, it   
must be her smile it entrances everyone who walks by" her father laughed as   
the two men, shook hands good bye. the older gentleman raised his hand out   
to wave.  
  
"well I hope to see you all at the Celebration tonight, what a union the   
Moon and the Earth it will be tremendous" he bellowed out, a couple of   
people had stopped in the market to stair. Nakiko gently placed her hand   
upon the mans shoulder and bent down towards him.  
  
"yes it will be a site to see won't it" she whispered softly. and kissed his   
cheek, the older gentleman closed his eyes and listen intensely to her sweet   
seductive voice.  
  
"The Silver Millennium will crumble and the Golden Kingdom will fall at my   
will, and you will be honored by Queen Metallia the true ruler of this   
Universe." Nakiko's voice rang through his ears, the poison was set and   
another had fallen to her will.  
  
"Thank you for your purchase, Morito-san" Nakiko backed away and bowed   
graciously at the older gentleman.  
  
The gentleman bowed and walked away, the market picked up its pace again,   
Nakiko smiled and went back about her business.  
  
  
  
AN: end of part two I hope you are all liking the story. part 3 the final act is being   
written as we type..lol 


End file.
